Teen Woes
by HippyChick2004
Summary: Well the lil' rugrats are all grown up and during and starring in a new seris called Teen Woes, Serious love triangles, drugs, sex the lot all packed into a story rnand guess what the Recess gang all apart of it to! (yay)rnChapter 3 is up
1. Teen Woes Episode 1

A/N: Please do enjoy this cross over between Rugrats and Recess I don't own either of those cartoons or the characters apart Tanya!

**Teen Woes**

"Why, won't you listen to me?" Kimmi asked Tommy

"Kimmi I'm just not in the mood okay! Now piss off!"

_Kimmi and Tommy and being dating since the ninth grade and now it was off to college the only problem being that Tommy was acting really weird for the past month and it was affecting Kimmi._

Tommy got home and went straight to his bedroom and flopped on to his double bed, looking at the picture of him and Kimmi that was perched by has bed side table. In anger he threw it across the room.

"Stupid, bitch she thinks I don't know she cheating on me- but I'll get her back" Tommy thought.

"Chucky, what's going on with Tommy?'

"What do you mean?"

_Chucky knew exactly what Kimmi was talking about Tommy had been treating his sister like shit recently- and that wasn't going down well with him- he was going to have to sort him out....good and proper!_

"You know what I'm talking about" Kimmi whined. "Please Chucky if you know something please tell me" she begged.

_Chucky looked at his sister she was so close to tears, damn Tommy damn him to hell._

"Kimmi, I'll look into it...promise"

And with that Kimmi gave a half hearted smile gave Chucky a quick hug and went up to her room.

Kimmi fell onto her double bed and hugged one of her large plushie pillows and began to sob.

_Tommy we are you being like this......._

_The ringing of the phone crashed through her thoughts._

"Hi"

"Hey, babe" the mystery voice said

"_T.J?!"_

_Oh God, I left him in Crown City- it was one meaningless night it was nothing- what the hell is he doing calling me two months later- did he and Spinelli girl break up..._

"Babe, you there"

"Listen, to me you little cretin...I've got a boyfriend"

"I love it when you speak dirty hun...turns me on- something chronic"

_Fucking pig!_

"It was ONE night"

"Of fantastic sex" T.J reminded her.

_T.J had her on that one- it was more than fantastic it was, it was..._

"**_Spinelli, I wasn't expecting you so soon" T.J said slightly perplexed._**

"**_Babe..."_**

_Kimmi couldn't believe the chauvinistic pig was still with his girlfriend- she slammed her hot pink phone down with all her might._

_The phone rang again..._

"What T.J" she screamed angrily.

"T.J? T.J?, I thought that was over" said Lillian's voice in a disgusted tone.

"It was...I mean it is"

_Lillian smirked down the phone, so what if she had told Tommy about Kimmi's infidelities, she had liked Tommy since forever and this _

_anime bitch comes along with her perfect hair and perfect body and takes MY Tommy away from and pretty soon Tommy will be mine all mine. _

"Do you still love him?" she asked

"Yes"

"_Lying two-faced, double crossing bitch" Lil screamed inwardly._

"Then what the hells the problem"

"I don't know"

"Kimmi, your bullshit is really annoying me you either love him or you don't. DAMN YOU"

"Lillian!"

_Kimmi couldn't understand why she was acing like this._

"Kimmi, don't try and act the injured party because your bull don't fly with me, you have to break it off with Tommy"

"But... hello, hello?

_Lil was gone._

_Kimmi had enough she was going to Tommy's explain everything so we can have a clean slate before we start college. Kimmi pranced over to her large walk in wardrobe and selected the turquoise baby tee and her pink mini ruffle skirt. _

_And she was off._

_Meanwhile..........._

"Hey what's going on LaSalle?" Phil asked

_Vincent LaSalle was his name and his ebony brown skin drove the girls made with desire, gorgeous hazel brown eyes and delicious eye lashes that flutter in the breeze, wash board abs and sooo much more he was among the beautiful people and was dating Lillian De Vil also among the beautiful people her green eyes, flawless skin, long legs and not forgetting her auburn brown hair the reached her waist- and she was a cheerleader!! _

"Lil- LaSalle is here!" Phil called at his sister

"I'll be down in two seconds" she called back

"_Whilst I'm waiting for Tommy's and Kimmi's relationship to fuck up why shouldn't I have a little fun of my own? What the harm in that? Noting- I thought so to!"_

_Meanwhile..........._

Kimmi arrived at Tommy's house, ready with her story, her explanation and of course her tears- that could always make any boy melt like butter.

Kimmi's manicured finger pressed the door bell, she waited- heard some foot steps and finally Tommy opened the door.

"I need to tell you something- you need to listen" Kimmi said whilst pushing her way pass Tommy and into the house. "Can we go to your room?"

"No. I'm sure you won't be staying long"

"_This is it" Tommy thought "She's going to tell me about Crown City- this should be interesting"_

_Kimmi's heart thudding against the inside of her chest- this was it she was going to spill her guts and she was probably going to lose the only boy she really loved!_

**FLASHBACK TO TWO MONTHS AGO.**

Kimmi had just arrived in peaches and crème Crown City, she was accompanied by Tanya- she was the new girl at school but they quickly become the best of friends- Tanya was short and plumb with wild red hair and the most intense green eyes you had ever seen, despite being slightly fat she had bags of confidence and has had her fair share of boyfriends.

As soon as they got to their hotel to went straight to the bar, whilst the concierge took their bags to their room.

They drank; spoke about sex and drugs (even though they didn't take them) about college and loads of other things.

"_Kimmi, I'm going to bed- and thanks in advance for my hang over"_

"_No probs hun" Kimmi slurred _

Kimmi's eyes cast towards to the guy at the far end of the bar- he met her gaze and held it almost daring her to turn away. A few minutes later he was at her table.

"_Hey, beautiful. My names T.J"_

"_Kimmi"_

"_Cute name" T.J's cast eyes upon her well developed breast and grinned. "So what's the story hun?"_

"_Show me your room and I'll tell you"_

T.J couldn't refuse this offer she was gorgeous and wasn't getting much from Spinelli- there was no harm in a bit of fun.

T.J's hands ran all over Kimmi's body they fell on to the bed kissing passionately he slowly took of her _Pineapple _baby tee over head and feast his eyes over her well toned abs and began to fondle and kiss her boobs, he dotted little kisses along her chest and down her stomach................

_Next Week on Teen Woes _

_Will Tommy break it of with Kimmi?_

_Will Vince find out Lil is using him?_

_Will T.J ring Kimmi again?_

_The answers to these question will be in the nest weeks installment of Teen Woes_

_Hey, hey you know what to do read and review! That's if you want the rest!_


	2. Teen Woes Episode 2

**Teen Woes**

_Tommy stood and listened to what Kimmi's sordid story for what seemed to be an eternity._

_She was crying her crocodile tears now expecting me to melt and take her back._

"_Fuck cry me a river, cry me a fucking ocean babe" Tommy thought._

_Kimmi broke through his thoughts like a stone shattering glass._

"Say something" Kimmi pleaded

_Tommy's blood reached it's ultimate boiling point, his fist clenched up into tight little balls and his face reddened with anger._

"Kimmi, what the hell do you want me to say, huh?" Tommy exploded. "Do you want me to say that I understand or that I forgive you, because I sure as hell don't – because now you mean absolutely nothing to me, NOTHING!

_Kimmi reached out to touch Tommy's arm as a sign to tell him she was well and truly sorry, but he slapped it away like it were some annoying fly that just wouldn't die, Tommy took a look at the pain on Kimmi's and savored it. _

_Tommy felt his face was slightly damp it took him a second or two to realize that he Tommy Pickles was crying tears of sadness for this conniving two-faced little bitch._

"Get Out" Tommy told her

"But Tommy -

_This was not happening to her Kimmi Finster of all people never gets dumped- she had to fix it and quick – she was to beautiful to play the dumped victim and she had no experience in doing so and it's not a part she had ever had to play._

"Don't you fucking understand English I said Get OUT" he screamed

_Kimmi just stood there not registering that Tommy loathed her every cell in her body and not moving an inch or a muscles._

_And that's when Tommy lost it that when and Tommy never loses his cool but I guess these were different circumstances, Tommy lunged forward and slapped Kimmi hard across the face- so hard she staggered backwards and fell to the floor with a pretty hard thud!_

_Meanwhile…….._

"Like OMG Angie! Clarisse exclaimed. Harold is such a total babe since you made him over, his ginger was such turn off and so was his baby fat his no looking all toned and fine and soon to be all mine!" she laughed

_Angelica who was in her second year of college scowled- yes she made Harold over and yes he was now a total babe he'd swapped his ginger minger hair for a sorta dusty blonde looking well looking oh la la was the only phrase she could com up with. _

"_If the French bitch Clarisse so much as bat one eyelash it him- she have a grave in my back yard._

_Angelica was beautiful in fact she was drop dead gorgeous she had dumped her blonde locks for jet black with blue streaks- it was the style Emica was sporting at the moment._

_Angelica vowed she would get her man and at any cost – and that means any!_

_Meanwhile….._

_There Lil lay on Vince's double be stripped down to her saucy underwear she purchased from Ann Summers whilst on a trip to London._

"I guessed Victoria's Secrets out" Vince laughed

"Vince, you crack me" Lil lied

_Vince was just about to snap her strap when her cell phone rang through the air. _

"Let it ring" Vince told her nuzzling at her neck

_Lil gave it a moments thought and decided against it, and scrambled off Vince's bed to find her cut of jeans - lightly pushing Vince off her, and flipped open her cell phone._

"Hello, number one sex goddess on the line…talks to me"

_She heard a quick fit of laughter._

"Hey, Lil- you busy"

_She looked at Vince._

"No" she told him "Like I said talk to me"

"Well, Kimmi came over and told me everything"

_Lil smiled she was going to get her own after all_

"You know what kid I'll be right over" looking over at Vince. "Just give me, 20 minutes" she laughed.

"Okay" he laughed "You're such a naughty girl"

"Yeah, I know"

"Who, was that" Vince asked

"Err…it was Phil" she lied "Anyway lets play a little game" she smiled whilst taking her bra off.

_Meanwhile…._

_Kimmi tried to cover the abrasive bruise with a mound of foundation- but it still stuck out like a sore thumb._

"_Fuck, you Tommy- and boy are you going pay – big time, b'cause hell hath no fury like a bitch scorned- and I'm a bitch beyond fury!" she thought and with that she started plotting her ice cold revenge._

_Meanwhile across town……_

"You fucking did what" Spinelli screamed in the hallway of their high school

_A crowd formed around 3rd Street High's golden couple- like the gossips hounds they were they needed their daily dosage and as you can imagine at the front of the crowd were the Ashelys 3rd streets sluts and gossip fiends._

"Stop making a scene"

"Hang on let me get this straight- you fucking cheat on me and you don't won't me to make scene"

_Spinelli couldn't believe this she well and truly love T.J and he thought he did as well how wrong could she be. _

_She furiously wiped away her tears._

"Why?"

_T.J didn't know what to say and then he decided on the truth because it was over between her and him._

"Because you wouldn't put out as much as you did when we were dating…I mean I thought when you joined the Ashelys you wudda learnt some move-

_T.J got cut short by Mikey fist making contact with his jaw....Mikey was going out with Ashley. A and was captain of the football team all his fat was replaced with lean muscle. Putting a protective arm around Spinelli he led out of the crowd…leaving T.J to face the teen paparazzi…and that had to be a fate worse than death_

_Meanwhile back across town_

_Chucky stood outside Tommy's furiously pounding on the door- Dill answered the door. _

"Easy, with the door, Chuck" Dil laughed

_Chucky didn't even seem to register his existence._

"Tommy home?" he asked

"Nice to see you to, I'm good" Dil retorted sarcastically

_Chucky started to get pissed- but it wasn't Dil he should be angry with it was that prick upstairs. _

"Sorry Dil-

"Hey, no sweat I have no intention of finding out your teenage grievances…Tommy is upstairs"

_Chucky made has way upstairs and made has way into Tommy's room_

"Hey Chuck"

"Don't even try it- why you been treating Kimmi like shit?

_Tommy couldn't believe this._

"What the fuck has that bitch been saying" Tommy exploded

_Chucky grappled Tommy to the ground (his on the wrestling team)_

"What, did you just say?"

"I'll tell you what I said" Tommy said wincing thought the pain "Your sister is a mother fucking two timing double crossing bitch is that what you wanted to hear Chuckster"

_Chucky tighten his gripped on Tommy's right arm_

"Kimmi has done nothing but love you-"

"Did she love when she cheated on me"

_Chucky got off Tommy and realized he'd only listened to one side of the story and he was truly ashamed._

_He was about to apologize when the door bell want._

_Next Week on Teen Woes._

_Will Angelica get her man?_

_What does Kimmi revenge entail?_

_Will Lil and Tommy get it on?_

_Will Spinelli find out about Kimmi?_

_All shall be revealed in the next installment of Teen Woes._

_For the next installment you know what to do and this time I would like more than two- try at least five reviews thank you very much. _


	3. Teen Woes Episode 3

**Teen Woes**

_Spinelli cried on Mikey's shoulder for what seem to be hours and hours on end she had officially now gone through 3 boxes of Kleenex and 2 bottles of wine._

"_How could he" slurred Spinelli. "Well, I really hope she was worth the trouble" she yelled_

"_Hey, listen you don't need him" Mikey reassured her. "You've got me" and with swift move Mikey was on top of Spinelli, unzipping her jeans and trying to yank her tee off her head._

_Even though Spinelli wanted to fight it she couldn't…Mikey had spiked her drink with the date rape drug and she was so far out of it._

_All she could see before she blacked out was Mikey's gleaming pearly whites._

_Meanwhile across town to the Pickles residence…….._

"Tommy, Lil's here" Dill yelled from the foyer

"Send her up" Tommy instructed

Lil was there in a millisecond and she looked great with her long and luscious auburn hair, intense green eyes and very curvy body she was every boys dream.

_Lil sensing the tension decided to brighten a few things up._

"hey, you two!' she called

_How Chucky loved her and now his ginger was replaced with black and glasses replaced with steel blue contacts and baby fat replaced with lean muscle, he was one of the hottest boys in school and probably had a chance with Lil._

"Hey" they both said in union

"Why am I getting weird vibes" she asked

_She knew exactly what was going on and was loving it. Chucky was giving her that look again such a shame she didn't like him in that way._

_The Ashley's new and improved club house._

"Like no way" cried Ashley C

"Way" Ashley P responded

"Scandalous" they all cried and fell into fits of laughter

_There was only one word to describe the Ashley' and that was EASY they would open their legs for every boys (well actually boys with a name and a trust fund) so they had quite a reputation. _

_Strangely Ashley A. was extremely quiet and she normally lived for this sort of gossip little did they know that Ashley A. had a deep dark secret that was never to be revealed._

"And, like he called us sluts!"Ashley Q complained

"Maybe we should make him pay" Ashley A decided.

"SCANDALOUS" they screamed.

_Across town at the Finister residence. Kimmi's room_

"_Tommy you swore we would always be together and you broke that oath and like I said you are going to pay._

_Ring, Ring_

"Hello, speak to me"

"Baby girl!"

_OH God please this can't be happening please, please don't let be T.j._

"Sweetie, you there?"

_SHIT, SHIT, DOUBLE FUCKING SHIT._

"Hey" she called brightly.

"It's done"

"What's done?"

"I broke up with Spinelli"

_WHAT! I_ _didn't ask him to that_

"So fucking what did I ask you do that you dumb prick, it was your choice and you made it!"

"I'm coming over- like now"

_No, No, No_

"T.J NO"

_But it was too late she was talking to a dead line._

_Angelica's dorm room_

_Herald enter her room at 9:28 and 45 seconds precisely he was early, Angelica was determined to have him._

"Hey, Angie" he called

"Herald, hi'

_Oh he is so fine…..boy do I want him like NOW!_

"Come, sit down" she told him patting a space beside on her double bed.

_Herald swaggered slowly over to her bed._

"Herald, let me just cut straight to the point- I've always had a thing for you but always denied-

_Before Angelica could finish her sentence Herald was kissing her with a lot of passion and Angelica was doing the same…….._

_Ashley's Clubhouse _

_Randal was sitting on the imported leather sofa. Randal was still a weasel but at least he was a good looking one! His curly afro straightened into a mass of bottle blonde hair, his humpback straightened making him a lean 5ft 9._

_Ashley. A entered the club house drunk as usual. Randal stood to greet her._

"Randal, you scared me"

"Yeah, sorry"

"Well what do you want?"

"Does New Mexico mean anything to you?"

_Randal loved the look of shock etched on her face it was 'scandalous'_

**A Flashback to 4 months ago**

"**I'm pregnant T.J" Ashley A cried **

"**So what you going to do?"**

**_You better get an abortion you easy hoe and you best not tell Spinelli either…bitch you told me you were on the pill….BITCH._**

"**I….I wanna keep her or him" **

"**No, you fucking ain't, look I've got enough money for you to go to New Mexico for an abortion- by the way you don't have a choice"**

"**But-**

**_I want this baby- sure mum and dad want have me anymore but I'm so fed up as being Ashley. A style freak- I just need to get away._**

"**What did I just say?"**

"**T.J I can't and I won't"**

"**Just think about it you might break a nail giving birth"**

**New Mexico**

_**The abortion has been a success………….**_

**Present Day**

"Randal you weasel, what do you want, no one can ever find out!"

_The Finster residence_

_T.J Detweler stood outside the house of his little anime lover- oh he was gonna have fun tonight!_


End file.
